Derpy's Gem
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: This story is about Derpy and her relationships with her two beloved daughters, first born: Amethyst, she thinks her mother is embarrassing and she doesn't like being around her and youngest Dinky doo, a filly who knows her mother is full of fun, and caring.
1. Chapter 1: Derpy's Fault

**THIS STORY HAS BAD/STRONG LANGUAGE. CHILDREN BE ADVISED, SUGGESTED THEMES, DRINKING, AND LEMONADE!**

**:)SMILE**

It all started when a young filly named Derpy was born. She was very friendly, not the most agile but she was loved my many doctors when she was born. "See cutie, pick a toy, do you want the sparkly pink bubbles set or this adorable army truck?" ask Nurse Aid. Derpy reached for the bubbles and giggles girlishly, this is a sign that she is feminine.

* * *

"Yup, she's a girl, all Pegasus ponies knows their gender at birth." said Nurse Bandages. Derpy gnawed on the top of the bubbles bottle and squealed. "Aw isn't she the sweetest thing you had ever seen?" squealed a nurse. "Yeah, what's her name?" asked the other nurse

* * *

. "Her mother said her name is Ditzy Doo, do her wings look crooked to you?" she asked. "Yeah, maybe we can fix it later, but right now let try to make her laugh! I really want to see her laugh." said the nurse. She threw Derpy up and down. Derpy giggled happily, and her laugh drew her to tears of happiness.

* * *

"She likes it, keep tossing her." said the nurse. The other nurse tossed her high and she almost dropped Derpy. The filly's heart was pounding out of her chest and she let out a sigh. The nurses did the same. "Okay, we should give her to her mother now." said the nurse. Derpy started to bawl loudly.

* * *

The nurses frantically tried to feed her a bottle, gave her a pacifier and rocked her but nothing worked. The nurses became frustrated then the other nurse smiled. She threw Derpy up and down again. "Okay this last one is going to be a doozy, are you ready Ditzy?" said the nurse. Derpy cooed at the nurs

* * *

e. The nurse tossed the filly high up and a crash was heard from the ceiling. Both of the nurses gasped as they flew up to help her, but by the time they reached her she fell to the floor on her wings. Derpy cried even louder, she wouldn't stop sobbing, her eyes are damaged and her wings hurt really badly.

* * *

She couldn't see anything straight anymore and it was scaring her a lot. The nurses eventually drew to one conclusion: Sleep Needle. They poked Derpy with the needle and laid her on a blanket and wrapped her up. Nurse Aid and Nurse Bandages handed the filly to the mother.

* * *

"Aw, she's so precious when she's asleep isn't she?" said Derpy's mother. "Y-yeah...she was the cutest and perfect baby..."comforted Nurse Bandages with her head down." She really was..."added Nurse Aid who felt most nervous than the other nurse

* * *

. "Well, I'm glad she didn't have any birth defects like you told me and she won't cry as much as any other baby, darling our lives will be so easy." said Derpy's mother. Derpy's father smiled brightly and hugged the two guilty nurses and shook their hooves.

* * *

"You fine ladies had made me the happiest stallion in the world." he said with tears in his eyes. The two nurses gulped hard and walked out the room head down. "What's their problem, they should be happy for a job well done." said Derpy's mother

* * *

. Derpy's mother's friend, Mrs. Sparkle is a unicorn and she used her magic to levitate Derpy, as she followed the happy parents to their house. Derpy's father shook Mrs. Sparkles' hoof and bowed slightly to her. "I'm going work to spread the word that she's healthy foal." he said as he took flight.

* * *

Mrs. Sparkle gently laid Derpy on their pillow. Twilight Sparkle walked in Derpy's house to see Derpy. She cooed happily and waited for the foal to wake up. Derpy opened her eyes and moved them around. Tears filled up her confused eyes and she began to scream and cry

* * *

. "Ditzy! What's the matter?! Ditzy- oh my god! What happened to her eyes!" yelled Mrs. Sparkle, all this excitement made Twilight cry as well. Derpy's mother slowly walked in the room with her eyes closed, probably praying before she finally is beheld the truth. Her eyes opened and it became wide.

* * *

"W-what the-oh my poor little Ditzy...oh my precious foal...I'm so sorry...this is my entire fault..."cried Derpy's mother. Mrs. Sparkle put a hoof on her shoulder. "Don't touch me! You and your magical horn have gone too far!" she screamed at Mrs. Sparkle with her vast wings spread out in anger.

* * *

"Wait...I didn't do anything-"she began with tears in her eyes and her ear lowered with sadness. Derpy's mother's angry face disappeared quickly when she realized her friend was having the tears of honesty trickling off her cheek

* * *

. "You didn't do it...it was me...I had a birth defect...and...It's my fault..."she cried. Mrs. Sparkle grabbed Twilight quickly and head or the door. "I'm sorry...it wasn't you...it was my fault..."Derpy's mom said blocking the only exit. Mrs. Sparkle stared in her no longer sane eyes.

* * *

"Mrs. Doo... I wish not to see you anymore, we are no longer friends. You yelled and screamed and threaten me in front of my daughter I can't have that." she said as Twilight sniffled. She walked closer to the door, but Derpy's mother stayed insisting she shouldn't leave.

* * *

"If you were a true friend, you wouldn't blame yourself or others, you can't blame anything. Miracles happens." she said as she transported herself outside and trotted down the hill. Derpy's mother fixed her mane and breathed out heavily. Derpy was still crying, but the noise blocked out of Derpy's mom's ears.

* * *

All she can hear is Mrs. Sparkles' last words to her as a friend. Everything was spinning. The world felt like it was closing in on her and she passed out and fell with a thud. The next time her eyes opened and light poured inside, she saw her husband holding their foal with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Sounds were much distorted and very hard to make out. She heard her husband's voice and tried to hear it. "I don't know... (Inaudible) maybe she saw...eyes and fainted..."was all she heard before being rushed into the emergency room

* * *

. Derpy's mom woke up and walked in the kitchen and saw a foal sitting in the room quietly playing with a doll. "Hello? Are you alright?" she asked. The foal turned around and it was Derpy, but her eyes were normal and her wings looked okay.

* * *

'Ditzy' flew over to her mom and hugged her. Derpy's mom hugged her back and then she started to hug tighter and tighter, she tried to stop herself but she couldn't a loud crack was heard and in the middle of trying to pull her hooves out she dropped the filly onto the floor.

* * *

She cried then stared into her eyes. Her eye looked up and the other looked down. The filly chuckled with a goofy tone then ran to the counter and grabbed a knife. Derpy's mom shrunk into a corner as the filly walked closer. "But, mommy I want to you. And call me Derpy!" she said while swinging the knife around

* * *

. Derpy...that name sends her back when she was younger, all the students would call her Derpy because her eyes were crossed, like Derpy's. But when she grew older her eyes became focus. But...why was her name given to her daughter, the one that was once precious to her and now is nothing but a disgrace.

* * *

Her mother rubbed her eyes then attacked the foal by the name of Derpy. The name Derpy to her was a name that should be given to a corrupted pony, like how she was. Now her inner ego had somehow came back to haunt her once again. The mother punched Derpy in the face making her bleed.

* * *

"Please...mommy...don't do this to me…you love me...r-remember?" she struggled to say. Derpy's mother snapped her neck then poured poison down her throat. Blood was everywhere, but it didn't bother her at all, she was relieved that Derpy is gone, or so she thought.

* * *

But too bad this was a dream...The very next time she woke up was went she saw a foal lying on her lap sleeping comfortably. Derpy's mother opened her eyes and screamed. "Get Away From Me!" Derpy's mom pushed her off her lap and kicked her legs around panicking as if a murderer was trying to get to her. Derpy flew wobbling in the air.

* * *

Derpy's mom gasped for her nightmare is reality. Derpy's dad flew in and tried to retrain her. "Honey, it's just a dream!" he said. Derpy's mom froze for a second and then continued to struggle. "I'm awake you bastard!" she yelled then she smacked him. The sound echoed throughout the room, and then silence went aft

* * *

er. "What the hell is wrong with you!? This is our child Derpy, remember?" he said rubbing his sore face. "W-what did you say her name was?" she said as her eyes were glued to the ceiling. "D-Derpy Doo, why? What happened?" He repeated. Her mother screamed to the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Who changed her name?! Why would you give her my last name!? Take it away! Take my last name AWAY FROM HERS!" Derpy's father felt Derpy's mother's head then sighed. "You said to change her name to Derpy while you were out of it, then we changed it a month ago. Derpy flew on her father's back.

* * *

"W-wh-I... (Sobs) why would you do this to me?" she cried looking at Derpy who is confused of what is going on. "This is your entire fault!" she yelled. "So, um...I guess I will give her my last name instead..."her father said walking away from the room. Derpy's mother began to cry. "Take her name away from mines..."she said then she closed her eyes and rested.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway, Derpy trotted with her father. "Who was that mean lady daddy?" she asked. "She was your mother." he said as he stopped by the door to walk slower. "Well, if she's my mommy, why does she act weird? She didn't even hug me? Or said I love you." she said. Her father sighed deeply.

* * *

"Listen, Derpy, uh...your mother is going through some mental illness right now. I don't know what's wrong with her. She just cracked after Mrs. Sparkle unfriend her she told me. Maybe we can stop by there to see what happened. I was at work when this was going on, maybe she might know." said Derpy's father. Derpy flew up high and hopped on a cloud.

* * *

"Yay, Mrs. Sparkle! I remember her when I was just a foal. And...And Twilight Sparkle! Yes, I remember them!" said Derpy. "You have a strong memory Derpy dear." he said flying up to her level. Derpy bumped into a tree and laughed. Derpy's father forced himself to laugh then he grabbed Derpy and flew towards the Sparkles house.

End of Chapter 1: Review, I like how this turned out. It gets better too!


	2. Chapter 2: Proof Not be Told

Derpy's father finally arrived the house of the Sparkles. He knocked on the door gently and put on a smile. Mr. Sparkle came at the door. "I sorry Twilight, your foal sitter is sick today, you might see her tomorrow. Oh, hello what brings you here."said Mr. Sparkle. Why was he so generous, perhaps he didn't know about the incident two months ago. "Come inside sir."he said as the two walked in. Twilight ran up to Derpy and smiled. "Your Ditzy aren't you I haven't seen you since...you know..."she said. Shining Armor arrived in the livingroom where everyone is. "Ditzy, hello. My mother told me as much information as she could about you."he said. Deroy's mouth curled. "Who's Ditzy?"she said. Twilight and Shining looked at each other. "You have to be Ditzy, your...eyes..."said Shining slowly. Twilight nudged him then smiled forcefully. "I guess that was my name before they changed it."she said. Twilight nodded. "What's your name then? Change of name? What pony does that?"she asked. "I'm Derpy...H-hoo...daddy what's my new last name?"she asked. Her father opened his tired eyes then breathed out: "Hooves" Twilight and Shining huddled together. "Her mother really is crazy, changing a poor filly's name twice even her last name we should give her as much love as possible so she can feel comfortable."suggested Twilight. "Right...so what happen to her eyes again?"asked Shining Armor. "I don't know...maybe if we investigate what happened the first and I thought the last time I saw her."said Twilight as she and her brother ran outside. "Can I come along?"said Derpy as she flew towards them then knocked them over. "Sure."they responded. "Hello Mr. Hooves, where your wife?"said Mrs. Sparkle. "She's in the mental hospital, we don't know what's wrong with her, but it has to have something to do on the day you two fought."he said. Mrs. Sparkle levitate a teapot and three cups along. "I didn't fight with her. I simply was watching the baby, but when Twilight accidentally woke her up we both saw her messed up eyes. When Mrs. Doo walked in as if she one about this, and started to act nuts. She even tried to blame me, and after I cried she realized I was telling the truth then she tried to keep me at your house. Luckily I knew a transportation spell."she explained. Mr. Sparkle scratched his chin. "If she had corrupted eyesight when she got home, doesn't that mean she has a birth defect?"he said. "No, no...her eyes were fine when we last saw it, then we gave her to the nurses to decide her gender. When they gave her back, she was asleep."he said. Mrs. Sparkle choked on her tea. "Excuse me..."she said wiping the mess off her face. "I think your nurses had something to with it. I'm not pointing hooves but just check with them."she said. "Okay, I will."he said. Derpy, Twilight and Shining reached the hospital and saw it was locked. "Hm...maybe we can fly inside."said Derpy. Twilight and Shining looked at each other. "Uh...we have horns, you can go Derpy."said Twilight. Derpy flew up to the roof and bumped hard against the building. A doctor stuck his head out the window. "Hey you! You can't fly here!"he said. Derpy jumped on a cloud then floated down. "I can't fly here."she said. "Come one girls we're not quitters, how about we turn ourselves into professional doctors."he said as he changed Derpy and Twilight into nurses. Twilight turned Shining into a nurse as well, but a female nurse. "Hey!"he said crossing his legs. Derpy and Twilight giggled as they walked to the building. "Oh Nurse Manly there you are we need you to help our Princess's niece. Are you up to the challenge?"he said. Shining Armor nodded with a forced smile upon his face. He followed the doctor inside, before he left he turned to his sister. "Find the file cabinet and look for her name: Ditzy Doo. When your done, don't leave find me first."he said as he walked off. Twilight and Derpy went to the File Room. Meanwhile Shining went to the room where the sick princess lay. On the bed was Princess Cadence. "Cadence! What happened to you?"he said in his real voice. "Shining? Is that you?"she said in a weak voice."No Cadence this is Nurse Manly."the doctor said to Cadence as she opened her eyes. Shining Armor held her cold hoof and kissed it. "Wow, how passionate of you, let me leave you to work."he said to Shining Armor. "Cadence, we need to leave now. My sister is somewhere in the hospital, she don't even know where to look for files."he said to her. Cadence sat up sleepily on the bed. "I'm sick, Nurse Manly."she said as she got on her hooves. They both trotted sneakily in the halls looking for the two fillies. Meanwhile Derpy and Twilight were in the cafeteria eating muffins. "Mm, Twilight these things are yummy, what are they called?"she asked. Twilight levitate a piece in her mouth. "A muffin, you should try the purple one."she said stuffing the purple colored muffin into her mouth. Derpy's eyes glittered brightly. "I love Muffins!"she yelled. Twilight nodded as she blushed when the ponies stared at them. Derpy's father trotted to the cafeteria and looked around. "What happened Mr. Hooves?"said Mrs. Sparkle. "Um, I heard my daughter's voice saying I love muffins."he said. Mrs. Sparkle put a hoof on his shoulder. "Don't turn into your wife now, Derpy needs sanity in her life and you're the only one left."she said. Derpy's father saw Twilight and Derpy eating muffins together. "Isn't Twilight over there?"he said pointing a hoof at the two fillies. Mrs. Sparkle gasped. "Twilight!"she yelled. Twilight gasped as she trotted off holding Derpy's hoof as she held on to her bag that is full of muffins. Twilight used to her spell to place her and Derpy to a room somewhere in the building. "Where are we?"said Derpy. A toilet flushed and a nurse walked out. Derpy gasped. "Hey, I know you! You were the one...you did..." Derpy struggled the memories in her head, for half of it was misplaced after the accident. "Hello, um filly. I'm sure we met before but I have to go."she said rushing out the bathroom. Twilight used her magic to pull on the nurse's tail. "What's the rush? Did you do this to her?"said Twilight. The nurse began to sweat. Derpy looked at her cuties mark, it is a first aid kit. "Nurse Aid?"said Derpy. The nurse flicked Twilight's horn and ran out the bathroom. Twilight rubbed her sore horn and tears fell out her eyes. "Don't cry Twilight, everything is going to be alright my precious filly."she said hugging Twilight. Twilight smiled and hugged her back. She ran out the bathroom and bumped into Shining Armor and Cadence. "There you are see I told you they would be in the bathroom."he said to Cadence who looked green. Twilight tried to look past her brother. "Can't...see...the...nurse! Can you please get out the way!"said Derpy as the nurse went further and further down the hall. Once she's out of sight Twilight and Derpy sighed deeply. "Cadence! Sunshine, Sunshine,"she said but Cadence was too sick to sing, or dance but she smiled letting her know she's glad to see her too. They heard fast running in the hallway. "Oh yeah brother we have to go! Mom is here we have to leave now!"said Twilight. "Uh...don't we need her help?"he asked. Twilight started to run with Derpy. Shining Armor eventually used his transportation spell to return home. "Finally, a bed."said Cadence as she fell on the couch. Twilight and Derpy giggled and feast on their muffins. The parents came home with news. "Your mother is returning from the hospital today Derpy, and you start school tomorrow."said her father. They waved their goodbyes and flew home. "Um, Derpy, darling you promise me you won't bother mommy okay? She can't see you or hear you."said her father. "Is she blind? Is she deaf?"she asked. Derpy's father laughed heartily and patted he blond hair. "That was a good one Derpy."he said as they reached home.


	3. Chapter 3: Different

When Derpy woke up she felt like drawing before she goes to school. She drew her favorite thing in the world: muffins. After she finish her drawing she decided to give it to her Mommy because she been sick for a while and she needs lots of love after being apart from her for two months. When she went in the kitchen her Mommy was making something purple, it looks yucky and fog swarmed around it. "Mommy, look what I drew!"she said handing her the paper. Mommy didn't turn around, she was twitching and acting weird, but Derpy tried again. This time her Mommy turned around with her eyes all crazed, ears flapping up and down and her hair is messy. "Mommy your eyes look so weird."she giggled believing her Mommy was trying to make her laugh unaware that she wasn't. "Oh there you are Derpy, Mommy has been waiting for you to wake up. I was about to give you this uh...grape juice when you were asleep, but I thought why not give it to her when she's awake."she said in a nervous, jumpy tone. She rubbing her hooves together and sometime clicked them occasionally, her crazy, wide and forceful unfriendly smile grew wider as Derpy held on to the bottle of 'grape juice'. Derpy saw something bright shining in her eyes, when she leaned her head over to admire it, there was needles, filled with unknown substance. Derpy once again looked at her cup, and dropped it when she tried to drink it. Mommy was furious, she stomped her hooves on the tile floor, hard enough to make it crack. "You dumb bi- okay...it's okay Derpy, Mommy will make more for you...I have plenty if you don't happen to react to it."she said pulling out a full case of bottles. "Look Mommy I made this just for you!"she said. Mommy snatched the paper and tore it in half then showed her the bottle. "Bottom's Up!"she said. Derpy lowered her ear when her Mommy approached her with another bottle, this time it smelled like the each she use to clean the house with. Derpy covered her nose because the smell was too strong. The bus came and Derpy grabbed her bag and ripped up drawing and flew out the house while bumping into trees and into the bus. She sadly stared at her Mommy's crazy look then lowered her head so she won't have to look at her again. At school she found some tape and tried to put the picture together while crying. Golden Harvest, Colgate and Berry Punch walked up to Derpy and admired her picture. "Whoa! You're a good artist Derpy! What's wrong?"asked Golden Harvest. "I-I just don't know why my Mommy was trying to let me drink bleach."she said wiping her tears. "Bleach? Are you sure she gave it to you and not just put it on the table?"said Berry Punch. "No, I saw Mommy gave it to me, it was in a purple bottle and she had needles around the counter...I don't wanna go home...she's scaring me..."she weeped. "Needles...oh my, is she trying to...you know 'take care of you'"said Colgate. "Of course she's trying to take care of her, she is her mom after all."said Berry Punch. "No Berry, she means trying to kill her!"said Golden Harvest. "What?!"shrieked out Berry and Derpy. Derpy crouched in the grass and bawled loudly. "That is enough girls, leave Derpy Hooves alone!"said Cheerilee's mother. "But, um...teacher..."said Colgate worriedly. "Trot!"she scold. The three foals ran in the building. Derpy followed them towards the building until the teacher stopped her. "Derpy, don't listen to those silly fillies. They're trying to scare you okay darling?" Mrs. Cheery said. "Um...okay...oh yeah, here's picture I drew for you!"she said. The teacher slid it back to Derpy with a smile. "I would give it to your mom darling."she sai. "I tried doing that but she ripped it up."she cried out. "Oh dear how crude, her mother truly does hate her, how terrible."said Rarity. "Rarity, go inside please."said the teacher. Mrs. Cherry looked at the detailed drawing of a muffin and smirked. "Okay, I will keep the picture thank you dear."she said. Derpy nodded and lowered her head while walking slowly to the building. "Okay students we are talking about foals today and how to be a good big brother or sister. When foals are taken home, you are to be quiet when they're asleep. Unless you would like to hear crying all day, I recommend you to stay quiet."she said drawing on the board. "I want to have a foal when I get older how about you Derpy?"she said to Derpy. "No, nopony would ever like me, my Mommy said. She said my eyes are unattractive."she said. "Well if a luck colt somehow finds your heart, what would you name your foal?"she said. Derpy felt her chest. "My heart is still there."she said. Golden Harvest sighed. "Derpy, that was metaphor, it means of he falls on love with you-"she started. "Oh, then if it does happen, I would like my foal to be named um...Dinky Doo! That's an adorable name!"she said. Golden Harvest smiled and opened her Jewel Book. "What a gorgeous name for a foal. I was thinking about Noi Harvest."she said excitedly. Berry Punch nodded in agreement. "I'm naming mines Berry!"said Berry. Her friends looked at her. "Can't you be original, your mom is using that name."said Colgate. "For what? My grandma Berry Pinch died and I'm passing my good name down."she said with pride. The girls laughed in agreement, except Derpy, who is trying to read a difficult word inside Golden's book. "What does this say?"she eventually asked. "Oh that old gem, it's just an Amethyst, nothing more. That gem is loved by many ponies, but it's nothing special. Do you want it Derpy?"she said handing the necklace to her. "But this gem is loved by many."she said. "Yeah, I know. I have a lot at home, it was my favorite gem, but not anymore."she said. Derpy wrapped the necklace around her neck and smiled. "I know what to name my foal now! Ame-thy-st!"she said. "Okay, students grab a foal up here and take very good care of them."said the teacher. The girls rushed over to the dolls and tried to get a foal that matched their coat. Derpy frowned at the last purple. "What's wrong Derpy?"asked the teacher. "She's different, I don't like how different she is."said Derpy sadly. "She's not different, look how similar you two are."the teacher said. Derpy knew she was right because she too, is different as well. Derpy grabbed Amethyst off the desk and ran outside happily. As the children waited for their parents, Derpy's Mommy came but hid in the crowd as she spotted a group of kids, who looks like bullies, walked towards her. Rarity, Twinkleshine, and Fleur-de-lis went to Derpy to talk. "I feel terrible about how your mother treats you, I should invite you over at my house for this party, you should really attend to."said Rarity with a calm tone. Derpy nodded happily then frown. "My Mommy wouldn't let me go..."she said. Rarity thought of an idea. "I know my Mother will talk to the dear mare."she said. "I wouldn't want that clumsy filly in my house."said Twinkleshine. Fleur giggled in agreement. Rarity bumped her horn at them. "Don't pay any attention to those meany fillies, they just don't like how different you are."she explained. Derpy looked at her toy foal in her hooves and hugged it with tears falling out her eyes. "I'm sorry..."she said to the toy. Rarity looked yonder and saw three colts bouncing a red ball around. "Look! Is that Fancy-Pants?"she said. Fleur blushed. "Yeah, that's my crush! But...I'm still afraid to tell him that I like him"she said. Derpy's eyes widened in and her friends fixed their manes as Derpy shrugged. Time Turner, Fancy-Pants and Blueblood was coming their way. "Hey girls, rootin' for us when we kiss your flank at the soccer game."said Time Turner. "Oh, please. I am a lady and we ladies should be doing other things, instead of playing such harsh sports."she said as Blueblood kicked the ball at her face and made it all muddy. Rarity gasped. "I'll destroy you!"she screamed out right before chasing him. Blueblood laughed when he ran faster than Rarity. "Your out of shape 'Powered Donut' run faster!"he taunted but Rarity transported herself in front of him and he ran into her. Meanwhile Fancy-Pants was adoring Fleur-de-lis mane and complimenting how 'outstanding' it is. Derpy was turning red and holding her breath, waiting for the time to let it off her chest. "So, girls are you up to the challenge once these foals come back from the goose-chase?"said Fancy-Pants. Fleur quickly agreed and so did Twinkleshine. Derpy, however, didn't respond but made an air hissing sound trying to tell them she would love to play. Derpy's mom waited for the foals to notice her crouching down and holding her breath. "What on earth is wrong with you?"asked Time Turner indicating Derpy. All the ponies stared at her and she began to blush, even though it was hard to tell. Meanwhile, Rarity and Blueblood was having a stroll in the woods. "Ugh, you hit me pretty hard with your little horn."he said rubbing his horn gently and twitched,when it hurts. Rarity hugged his front legs warmly. "Well you tempt me, you had it coming darling."she said as she kissed his cheek, making him blush. "You still like me? After what I did to you?"he asked in a surprised tone. "Why of course darling, I will always forgive you no matter what dear."she said as they both nuzzled their noses together. Sunlight met their eyes as they reached the exit of the forest. Rarity trotted faster after she realized the center of attention: Derpy. "What's wrong with you Derpy? Come now, spit it out!"said Rarity. Derpy blew out air and drew fresh one then ran her mouth. "FLEUR LIKES FANCY-PANTS BUT WAS TOO AFRAID TO TELL YOU! SO I VOLUNTEERED TO TELL YOU FOR HER! SHE WANTS YOU TO BE HER COLTFRIEND!"screamed Derpy. Just after Derpy thought she did a good job, Fleur stomped her hoof against her throat. Derpy's mother pushed her off of Derpy. "Stay off of my daughter, bitch!"yelled Mommy. Derpy hid behind her mom, which was all she could do after almost being killed for the second time. "Who are you talking to? And what are you talking about you care not about your child anyways! I heard you tried to poison her! That's right, my father owns poison store just across the street, the poison is simply for pests but to do away with your daughter, the most 'precious' thing in the world? How sickening! You make me SICK!"she yelled as she trotted away. Fancy-Pants followed her direction. Rarity had her jaw unhinged with surprise. "I don't believe what I had just witnessed."she said. Blueblood nodded in agreement as they both followed their heartbroken friend. Derpy's Mommy was so upset at that fight, she thought if she stood up for foal, things would be so different and not tenseful. She wanted to strangle Derpy after she was exposed to her plan when they go home. She knows Derpy will for now eat her father's or store-bought cooking. "Uh...Derpy..."she said trying to regain trust. Derpy was long gone. Mommy could she her wobbling against the clouds. She was like a magnet to everything she goes near because she would hit every single object that comes her way. Derpy's Mommy wanted to catch her, but if she tried to chase her Derpy would fly away even faster, or even hide away believing she might hurt her, even though she was. She decided to walk home. Derpy made it home on time for Daddy to return home. A knock at the door scared her as she walked near it closed her eyes and opened the door...

Review! Who's behind the door? Psycho Mommy? Or Compassionate Daddy. You choose! What do you think about this story so far, the point of the story is coming soon, I just want you to feel her childhood pain before her adulthood because the memories comes back to get her. Stay tuned and remember to :Dsmile!


	4. Chapter 4: A Fiery Banishment

**HOORAY! I AM FINALLY DONE! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT I HAD OTHER STORIES TO WORK ON THIS CHAPTER ACTIALLY ALMOST MADE ME CRY, REVIEW AND SMILE** :D

Derpy trembled as the door creaked open. She scurried to the kitchen cabinet and opened the door a little in case it wasn't a threat, a large stallion walked in her house. It looked like her Daddy, then again it wasn't, he doesn't smell like magic, like he usually does when he returns from the Sparkle's. Derpy looked at the stranger as he crept about her peaceful home. He was wearing all black and he was sneaky as he walked. Derpy was scared, but she gained courage when he left the room and went to Mommy's room. Derpy climbed out of the cabinet and followed the stranger.

* * *

"Hey! Mommy don't like it when ponies are in her house, or room. She gets really angry when ponies are in her room. "Hey, filly, where's Derpy, I was sent to kill her."he said. Derpy blinked as she swiftly focused her eyes then squeaked with fear. "I don't know who that is...you must have the wrong house."she lied. "Okay...thanks kid..."he said. Derpy began to sweat holding in her focused eyes. "You should come with me Derpy..."he said.

* * *

He knew who she was, now she had to escape before he gets her. She jumped then flapped her wings as hard as she can. "Come back here you worthless crossed eyed freak!"he yelled. Derpy shed a single tear as she crashed into the wall causing dishes to fall on his head. She flapped harder to fly faster smashing into things and landing objects everywhere.

* * *

Suddenly she made a mistake, she dropped oil on the turned on stove, making fire spread before her suddenly focused eyes. The stallion rushed out and closed the door behind him. Derpy was trapped in the fire house and everything was going crazy. She was so confused of what was going on, she began to step back from the orange flames that was coming close to her.

* * *

She sat on something warm and she screamed. "Daddy! Help!"she yelled. No answer, no movement. The house started to fall down on top of her hurting her back. She screamed in terror everytime something heavier fell on her. She cried and screamed louder, the smoke quickly was breathed in and choked on.

* * *

Derpy couldn't breathe, her back is broken and no one could hear her underneath all of tha debris. She managed to hear hooves going across the floor. It was Mommy she looked down at Derpy and smirked, the stallion returned in the house and she gave him a huge, big sack of bits.

* * *

"Pleasure doing business with you ma'am."he said. Mommy laughed and she followed him out the burning house. The day was ending soon and Daddy still isn't back from work. Derpy wanted to die now, she can't take the pain from the ceiling leaning on her. And the smoke doing nothing but filling her lungs up with toxins. Derpy was doomed.

* * *

Twilight, Shining Armor and Cadence was walking a block from the house. "Okay, I have another question for you guys, ready?"said Twilight. Cadence giggled cheerfully. "I am always ready Twilight Sparkle."she said. "Okay, okay...(cough) why is that house on fire!"she yelled. Cadence gasped when she realized who owns it.

* * *

"That's the Doo/Hooves house! We have to rescue them!"she said flying to the roof. Shining Armor carried a big rock and smashed it through the ceiling carefully making sure it wouldn't hit the floor, dragged it out and tossed it far. Cadence jumped inside and coughed. She used her magic to make a helmet to protect her from the smoke. "H-hello? Is anypony alive in here?"she said.

* * *

Derpy couldn't speak her throat was sore from yelling for nobody to hear it. From the corner of her eyes she saw bubbles, she reached for it and blew them with what's left of her breath, she passed out afterwards. Cadence was desperately looking for anybody alive, she wanted to at least find one pony to be present. She noticed a school of bubbles floating around.

* * *

"Twilight! Are you blowing bubbles? I'm sorry honey but we have no time for that. Maybe later."she said. Twilight and Shining was popping them and laughing gleefully. "I didn't blow them Cadence, somepony in the house did."she said happily. Cadence followed where the bubbles were coming from and saw the liquid spilled on the floor with Derpy's motionless body.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Derpy is in here! Shining come here please!"she shouted. Shining Armor transported himself to where Cadence was located. They both carefully lift her out the house and laid her on the ground. "Whoa, is she alright, why would she be in that house all alone, and while its on fire."said Twilight using her magic to skip rope.

* * *

"My guess is as good as yours Twily."said Shining. "Really? Then I think she was left alone, then she spilled something to cause the house to go ablaze. And her mom visited her while she was in need of help, paid an assassin to 'take care of her' then left her helpless. Do you think my guess is right?"she said. "Twilight, Mrs. Doo, loves her little Derpy like how I love you.

* * *

A mother would never, ever do anything to hurt her precious child. I'm sure you've mistaken."she said. Shining and Twilight both looked at each other. "I don't know Cadence, that sounds pretty accurate. Me and Twilight been visiting Mrs. Doo more than you had, and she is bonkers. I mean, does it ever cross your mind that Derpy's last name is no loner Doo? My mother said she didn't want her last name to be close to hers."said Shining Armor.

* * *

Cadence's ears lowered and so did her eyes. Derpy began to cough and scream out: 'Mommy! Please help...don't leave me here..." Twilight's horn began to glow and she went to Derpy's mind. She saw everything. "Oh my goodness! I was accurate, how uncanny! I gotta write this down."she said getting her stuff pony and mini notepad.

* * *

Cadence rubbed Derpy's mane and she opened her eyes. "Are you...alright?"she asked. Derpy coughed out smoke and picked her head up. "I think we should bring her to the hospital, and call the police."said Shining Armor. It began to rain heavily and stormed. "Great we have to walk now, what perfect timing."said Cadence.

* * *

Twilight hopped around happily. "You'll love walking Cadence!"said Twilight. "We need to find shelter until the rain stops, the hospital is very far, far away. I haven't learn the transportation spell because I was foalsitting you Twilight...what are we going to do?!"said Cadence. "I can send us there with my magic."said Shining.

* * *

"Big brother, you never learned that spell yet, remember? I tried it and succeed when me and Derpy went to the hospital the first time"said Twilight. "Did you know where you were going when you did it?"said Shining. "No, but it worked."she said. "That's dangerous Twilight, you could've went to the moon or somewhere very far away and might not be able to return home."said Cadence hugging her. Twilight pouted and crossed her hooves.

* * *

"Okay...we will go make a shelter, but I want to choose the destination and design it!"she said happily. Her horn glowed brightly as they traveled the foggy streets. Shining and Cadence carried Derpy carefully with their magic as they followed Twilight. Suddenly they bumped into her went she stopped. "Uh, Twilight, this is a good spot and all, but we can't hangout in the streets we could get hurt."said Cadence.

* * *

"Look! That's Mrs. Doo!"said Twilight as her ears lowered she backed up each time Mrs. Doo walked closer. Shining and Cadence's ear lowered as well as backing up each time she came close. "Anon! We have to hide the filly and myself!"said Cadence as she threw mud on her face. Twilight and Shining helped Cadence disguise herself.

* * *

"Unicorn or Pegasus."said Shining. "Uh, whatever surprise me, she's coming!"she said. Twilight pulled a blanket out of her bag and wrapped Derpy in it. She dug in the mud and rolled around in it. "Is this enough?"said Twilight. "Perfect! Oh! Here she comes, go under Derpy and be the stroller, remember you have to be quiet."said Cadence. Mrs. Doo walked by them and stopped.

* * *

"Why hello there, what happened to you guys, your all covered in dirt."she said. They all gasped as Mrs. Doo walked towards them. "Uh...yeah...we um...help me out guys."whispered Cadence. "We saw your house on fire and rescued Derpy!"said Twilight underneath Derpy.

* * *

Cadence gasped loudly and covered her mouth. "Excuse me?"she said quickly taking her hoodie off. "Oh, its nothing...our stroller is very talkative today."said Shining. "Its okay...um...I had a hard time listening straight. Hey is that a foal in there? Can I have a peek?"she said. Cadence and Shining looked at each other. "Well, honey do you think she should see our baby?"said Cadence.

* * *

"I don't know dear, what do you think?"said Shining. "I asked you first darling please don't make me answer."said Cadence forcing a smile disguising her being nervous. "Sweetheart, I wasn't letting you answer I was letting you decide for me then I will kindly agree with whatever decision you have for me to agree...to...so that makes your theory of letting me letting you decide invalid."said Shining making Cadence nervously giggle.

* * *

"Basically, sweetie, I am not invalid of what I say, I see what your trying to do. Your throwing her question for me to answer it is obvious. How stupid do you think I am?"said Cadence getting angry slowly raising her wings. "Whoa, mare are you a Pegasus or a Unicorn?"said Mrs. Doo. "I'm an Ali- no no wait."she said closing her mouth. "Pegasus." "Unicorn.""Pegasus." "Unicorn" "Pegasus."said Cadence and Shining mixing the answers together.

* * *

"I'm a unicorn..."said Cadence smiling. "So can I see the foal?"said Mrs. Doo."You both are obviously wasting her time, just answer the question say anything!"said Twilight. "Your magical talking stroller is correct, i have a body to find and bury, then arrange a funeral for."said Mrs. Doo putting her hoodie back on.

* * *

"You mind telling us?"said Cadence. Mrs. Doo wiped her cheek as if tears were present when they weren't. "Yes, I was told that my foal was trapped, bound and helpless in a fiery flamed house. And I'm here to pick her body up."she said grinning afterwards. "Oh my, I am so sorry for you, I terribly sorry for your lost."said Cadence.

* * *

"What will the father think when he finds out you didn't help your foal from the fire!?"yelled Twilight. Cadence and Shinkng kicked the 'stroller' and smiled at Mrs. Doo. Mrs. Doo's eyes were widen and she gave out a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry, I been hearing voices of guilt I...I have to go."she said running past them. "Why did you kick me for?"said Twilight rubbing her hind legs.

* * *

"Do you know what be quiet means, we could've got caught with your big mouth, tell me why did you do that, why do you want me to get in trouble?"said Shining Armor. "Its simple actually, once somepony do a deed so horribly like she did, you start to hear voices of guilt just like what she said, so in other words her mind plays tricks on her."said Twilight. Cadence smiled and used her magic to clean everybody off.

* * *

"You are a smart filly you know Twilight, that's why your my favorite."she said. "We better get going, its almost sunrise, and I'm tired."said Shining. "Over there! We will rest here for tonight."said Twilight. From afar they heard running hoofsteps coming closer.

* * *

"Its Mrs. Doo! Hide!"they said running into a cave. "I knew those two hooligans have my foal, and that means she's alive! Noooo! Ugh! I have to find those ponies and kill them. If it takes all night ti find them I don't care."said Mrs. Doo. "Your right, she's not all there, we have to get a move on, Derpy, are you okay?"said Cadence rubbing her head.

* * *

"Where am I? Princess Cadence? Is this a dream? Where's Daddy, he always wanted to meet you princess!"said Derpy weakly. "Shh, I will meet your father, we need to find the castle you'll be safe there, and I will foalsit you and practically raise you and Twilight. You seem to be good friends."said Cadence. Derpy frowned.

* * *

"D-don't let Mommy find me, I tried running away before but I missed my daddy."said Derpy nervously. "Are you feeling okay Derpy, you look green."said Twilight. "She needs the hospital, letting toxins in untreated can lead to death! I could try to use my temporary wings trick so we could be able to get there faster."said Cadence as her horn glowed letting out magic. Twilight flew up and spun around.

* * *

"Yay! I have wings!"she said. Cadence cradled Derpy and flew towards the hospital followed by Shining and Twilight. As they reached the hospital Mrs. Doo was in front of the building. "Oh no...she knows we're trying to help her, what to do now?"said Shining Armor. "Uh...Oh! Let's fly to the castle!"said Cadence starting to fly towards it. "Auntie Celestia! Auntie Luna, please open up!"said Cadence.

* * *

"What hath happened Cadence, I am the guardian of night and I shall not be distracted."said Luna. "Okay, that's night let me talk to Celestia!"said Cadence nervously stomping her hooves on the floor. "Why is it my favorite niece Cadence-"said Celestia but Cadence ran inside. "We need you to heal Derpy and keep her in custody until she is old enough to live on her own!"said Shining Armor.

* * *

"Please sign this paper of you agreeing with this!"said Twilight as she levitates the paper to Celestia. "Um...where is her mother? Is she well? Am I allowed to accept her in the palace?"said Celestia. Mrs. Doo bust open the door. "Stop! Your not giving my foal away!"she yelled. "Cadence, you foalnapped a foal? I am surprised at you."said Celestia. "No, its not what it looks like, you can't give Derpy back to that psycho!"said Cadence.

* * *

"And why not?"said Luna. "Who are you calling a psycho, I don't go around stealing everypony's happiness."said Mrs. Doo. "Oh, your happiness, eh? Is your pleasure is attempting to kill Derpy makes you happy? I don't know about you but if I was royalty I would personally take her away from you."said Shining. "I don't know what your talking about, I l-lo- I ugh, I want her back your not taking her away from me."said Mrs. Doo.

* * *

"I'm sorry Cadence, but she has to go with her mother, I have no right to take Derpy from her."said Celestia. "No! She wouldn't even say she love her, if she ever heard of that word before. Princess Celestia if you do this, you would be guilty after you visit her funernal she was planning when she thought she died."said Shining Armor.

* * *

"That is enough! Cadence for this behavior of your s is going to get you sent to the moon!"said Luna. "T-the moon?! But we're not lying! I made an oath when I was born, a princess shall never lie, and I am not lying! Please auntie you must believe me because I am your honest niece!"said Cadence begging.

* * *

"Come here Derpy! We're going home."said Mrs. Doo. Derpy didn't move she stared at Mrs. Doo with a sad look. "Go on now Derpy, your mother was very worried."said Celestia pushing her towards her mother. "No!"she yelled holding on to Celestia's leg. "Derpy, your siding with them?"said Celestia staring into her teary eyes. "Yes Princess...I believe them..."said Derpy.

* * *

"How dare you lie with those monsters!"said Mrs. Doo as Twilight, Cadence, and Shining Armor growled. "Your the only monster in this room!" said Cadence. "Screw you, come on Derpy stop this nonsense, come home daddy is waiting."she said as her eyes twitched. Derpy began to go in her direction and tears were left behind her. Twilight walked in front of her and pushed her away.

* * *

"Derpy, we care about your well being. We cannot let you go with her. Tell the princess what happened last night."said Twilight. Derpy wiped her tears. "But...I won't see daddy again if i stay with you guys."said Derpy. "You will, I promise...now tell!"said Twilight. "Okay...princess I have something to tell you."said Derpy.

* * *

Celestia chuckled and rubbed her head. "Don't worry about it, I was waiting for you to choose if you really want to save yourself instead of always worrying about your father, you must always think about you and no one else. That is extremely dangerous, and for telling the truth you are to be taken under my wings. You can stay in the castle until you are old enough to be on your own. You are very special Derpy never forget that. If your mother wants to treat you like you are nothing, then use that strength to make you more confident in yourself."said Celestia.

* * *

"You don't think, I'm a freak? My eyes don't bother you?"said Derpy. Celestia smiled and ran her hoof through her mane. "They are gorgeous, now go to sleep, its rather late."she said. Luna stomped her hoof on the floor.

* * *

" , you are a failure of a mother, treating your filly like trash, just because she had a little accident back the hospital. And instead of confronting the doctor, you though right away she had a birth defect, and for that you are banished and will have your wings removed also forever live in the Everfree Forest, do not ever come out again or you will be sent to the the moon, would you like that?"said Luna as Mrs. Doo lowered her ears and sadly nodded 'no'.

* * *

"Good, now LEAVE THE ROYAL CASTLE!" she yelled. Mrs. Doo couldn't hold it in, she began to cry uncontrollably. Derpy ran up her mother and hugged her. "Mommy, even though you hated me, I want to let you know I never hated you"said Derp

y.

* * *

Mrs. Doo looked down at Derpy and wiped her tears. "I didn't know what happened at the hospital that wonderful, magical day and may never will. But it caused me to loose my precious foal, and I will be guilty for how I treated you. I am sorry Ditzy Doo..."she said as she hugged Derpy and continued to walk off. Twilight, Cadence and Shining Armor lowered their heads. "I feel bad..."said Twilight. "Its too late for that Twilight if she was a good mother she would never ever let this happen"said Cadence.

* * *

Derpy began to cry and lay on the floor. She was clutching her back, and jerking violently. She screamed and looked as if she was in pain. "What's wrong with her?"asked Twilight feeling scared. "We need to take her to the hospital, her spine gave in after the ceiling fell on her."said Shining Armor. Twilight ran to the phone and called the ambulance.

**WHILE YOU REVIEW TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PART LEAST FAVE, SUGGESTIONS AND QUESTIONS**


	5. Chapter 5: Derpy Goes to Cloudsdale

**Hey! Here's the new update! Enjoy, Review! And smile :D**

* * *

Celestia sent Derpy to her normal school she was attending and her friends missed her dearly. "Derpy! I thought you were dead, what happened?"said Berry Punch hugging her. "Um...it turns out you guys were right about my mom, but she apologized so I know she loves me again. But Princess Celestia let me stay at her castle until I'm old enough."said Derpy flapping her wings.

* * *

"Oh my, your a special mare aren't you Derpy, I'm glad you get to be closer to the princess. Your so lucky!"said Golden Harvest. "Well ever since you left for a while I will tell you that Fleure de Lis and Fancypants is now official!Thanks to you! And I have a new cutie mark!"said Rarity showing her mark on her thigh. "Wow! Rarity how did it happen?!"said Derpy excitedly.

* * *

"My horn just went simply bonkers and dragged me far away, in the middle of a crisis too. So a giant rock landed at the edge of the cliff. I looked over to where it came from, and I saw a unicorn yonder in the horizon near a flaming house, but I didn't mind it at first because I was angry my horn bought me here and it went haywire. Then boom, gems were inside the rock, oh they were gorgeous.

* * *

I was so excited then I remembered the flaming house. But I was no help, I threw a bottle of bubbles instead of water, but it helped whoever was over there to get found. Yes Rarity saved their lives!"said Rarity. Derpy nodded and smiled even though the story sounds very familiar to figure out. "Cool Rarity, I wish I had one. It seems I can't find a special talent that I'm good at."said Derpy sadly. Berry Punch put a hoof around her.

* * *

"Maybe we can help you find your special talent. Rarity give her some water will ya?"she said. Rarity made her horn glow bright, but she didn't get water, it was a bottle of bubbles. "Oh goodness, this bubble spell is so annoying, I can't even get a glass of water without my mouth frothing soap out of it. Gross."said Rarity stomping her hooves. "Fine, after school lets figure your talent."said Berry Punch. Derpy stared at the bubble bottle in amazement. "Hello? Are you still there Derpy?"said Golden Harvest.

* * *

Berry Punch grabbed the bottle and shook it. "Maybe we can show her how to be a professional Bubble Blower."said Berry Punch waving the wand around. "Do you know how stupid you sound just suggesting that. I advise her o learn how to be a gentlelady, not no silly clown who blows bubbles all day."said Rarity. "Okay instead of fighting about this we can try all of our ideas, what do you say ladies?"said Golden Harvest.

* * *

"I was not fighting, I was talking aggressively like a civilized lady, unlike Berry over there."said Rarity. "Whatever, I wouldn't want Derpy here to have boring gems on her ass anyways. It looks so tacky and stupid."said Berry. Rarity gasped. "You can't cuss, this is a civilized school with respectful students. I'm telling the teacher."said Rarity. "Go ahead nopony's stopping you, come one Derpy. Its Bubble Time!"said Berry. Rarity grabbed Derpy's hoof and tugged her in her direction.

* * *

"I simply refused to let her be taught by a ruffians such as yourself."said Rarity. "Look bitch, we can do this the Berry's way or the whoop-yo-ass way."said Berry Punch. "Sit here Derpy, this will get messy. After this she shall learn to not get on the bad side of a unicorn."said Rarity said. "Girls your both pretty, just flip a coin okay? Is that alright with everypony?"said Golden Harvest. Rarity rolled her eyes and flipped the coin with her horn. "I vote for mane and you can be the plot."said Rarity.

* * *

"Whatever, if I win, not only you would be second to fail at her cutie mark achievement, you will have to get a drink with me once we turn into mares. Got it?"said Berry Punch. "And if I win you shall follow me everywhere until I am ready to let you go."said Rarity smiling. They shook hooves and flipped the coin. "Ha I won, where should we go first?"said Rarity. "Oh hell no, your horn can make it land on the mane, your a cheater!"said Berry.

* * *

"Cheater? Me? Ha, I only play fair. Now off to Puffy Puff Makeovers Store."said Rarity. The girls followed Rarity to the store and dressed into fine clothing. "Now doesn't that look cute on you? Derpy come out darling."said Rarity. "Uh...okay."said Derpy as she stepped out of the dressing room, she wore an egg shell color dress that's ruffled with clear pearls bedazzled all over the bottom of her dress.

* * *

"You look stunning!"said Rarity. "You look ridiculous."said Berry Punch. "Hush now, she looks simply amazing, and I can prove it."said Rarity walking towards Time Turner. "Hello sir does Derpy look beautiful, isn't she divine?"said Rarity. "She looks...uh...pretty..."said Turner. "Oh your just saying that, say what you think in your heart."said Rarity. "Derpy...your very wonderful in that dress, very beautiful."said Turner.

* * *

Derpy blushed and placed her mane on her eyes. "T-thank you..."she said. "Oh dear you made her turn red...wait a minute. Derpy is it there."said Rarity. "What?"said Derpy. "Your cutie mark remember?"said Rarity. Derpy went to look at her flank but she flipped over and fell on her head and knocked over all of the plastic ponies that were once standing.

* * *

"Uh...no...its not there..."said Derpy blushing again. Rarity's eye twitched with anger and she covered it with her hoof. She laughed nervously and forced a smile upon her face. "N-no worries Derpy dear...Berry I think you should try out your idea now..."said Rarity. "Why your holding your eye? Can't handle a little stress? Come on Derpy its bubble time."said Berry Punch.

* * *

Derpy followed her friend to a large bubble wrap making company. "Hi guys! I found you a new worker."she said. A group of pegasi flew down to greet Derpy. "What's wrong with her?"asked one of the pegasi. "Nothing, geez teach her how to blow bubbles in the bubble wrap."said Berry Punch. They demonstrated for Derpy and in seconds she learned how to do it by herself.

* * *

"See? You like bubbles...now where's that beautiful cutie mark? What?! I failed, damn it! Come on Derpy, we wasted our time here." said Berry Punch walked off. It was sunset, the day was over and the two friends stopped on the top of the hill. "I'm sorry I couldn't get a cutie mark Berry..."said Derpy. "Nah its fine, all you had to do in order to achieve it is to make it become your talent. But it takes time."said Berry Punch.

* * *

Derpy started to walk towards a large thick forest. "What the hell are you doing Derpy, you can't go in there..."said Berry Punch. "Come with me then...I see...something...its bubbles."said Derpy giggling. "Derpy! Damn it Derpy!"said Berry Punch chasing her. Berry stopped suddenly by the hut while Derpy stopped standing behind a hooded elderly mare.

* * *

"Derpy...lets get the hell out of here."said Berry. The mare turned around and smiled. "Here Derpy...bubbles."said the mare. Berry grabbed Derpy's tail as Derpy took the wand from the bowl and blew out bubbles and giggles gleefully. "Where are you taking my child away from me?"said the woman. Berry and Derpy gasped as the mare took off her hood revealing long golden mane.

* * *

"Mommy!"shouted Derpy as she hugged her. Berry grabbed her tail again but she wouldn't budge. "Derpy we have to leave."said Berry. "Here take this wand...use it to blow bubbles, pretty bubbles, when it fly high you fly with it. And together you will be one."said her mom. Derpy blew a bubbles from her wand and did as her mother said and a bubbles shaped cutie mark appeared. "Derpy! Your mark! Its there! I can't believe it! I was totally right! Ha! Eat it Rarity!"yelled Berry happily.

* * *

Derpy flew down and smiled at her mother and trotted away. At the castle Derpy ran up to Celestia and showed her the cutie mark. "Oh sweetie, that's wonderful! What's your special talent?"asked Celestia. "Uh...I love bubbles!"said Derpy blowing bubbles in the princess' face. "Well done Derpy, you had earned your cutie mark, but you have more obstacles to go."said Celestia walking down an aisle.

* * *

"Follow me..."she said as Derpy spread her wings and followed her. "Once you are old enough you must find out what happened the day of your birth and achieve your first born's love. You must be yourself no matter how many times she denies it."said the princess. Derpy wiped a tear off her face. "B-but...Celestia...I don't like myself-" Celstia spread her wings swiftly making Derpy jump with fear.

* * *

"Those words you just said isn't allowed to no longer go past your mouth anymore."said Celestia. Derpy was feeling scared at Celestia's sudden emotion. "I'm sorry to have frighten you...you are growing up very quickly, you must learn that you are unique and nobody can tell you otherwise. You may now exit Derpy."said Celestia. Derpy flew out the room and went to her room and hugged her toy from when she was younge

r.

* * *

"Amethyst...is it true? You won't love me? I will try my best to be the best pony for you, I promise..."said Derpy hugging the toy. A few years past and Derpy had finally grown up to move out the castle and into Cloudsdale. She hugged and thanked Celestia for being a good provider for her and she hugged her father goodbye. Derpy went to the clouds and saw many new faces, she waved at a pony but she went past her.

* * *

"Um..excuse me miss, do you know where I can get a job?"asked Derpy. The mare glared at Derpy and continued to fly away even further. "I'm sorry I'm Derpy, what's your name?"asked Derpy. The mare sighed and stopped suddenly leaving Derpy to continue flying at the speed she was at until she smashed into the pole.

* * *

The mare laughed at Derpy's pain and went towards her. "So your name is Derpy huh? I'm Rainbow Dash, and there is a job open."she said. "What is it?" Derpy said excitedly. "Well we are doing a little Winter-Preparation, mind if you bring the birds to the south?"said Rainbow Dash. Derpy smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah before you do that, you might want to wear this outfit, your a part of our team."said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Derpy flapped her wings happily. "Thank you Rainbow Dash!"said Derpy as she guided the birds to the southern. Derpy continued her job until she saw familiar faces below her, she dived down and landed sloppily in a damp cloud. "Oh look Twinkleshine, its that clumsy mare, what was her name again? Derpy?"laughed Fleur. Twinkleshine and her associate Lemon Heart chuckled. "Hi guys! Remember me? We use to be friends! You me Rarity-" Twinkleshine burst out laughing.

* * *

"Ha! Were you always the clown of the group, Rarity wasn't your friend Derpy, she just felt bad for you, your little birth defect was the most hilarious joke years ago."said Fleur hugging Fancy-Pants arm. "W-what...what are you talking about?"said Derpy. "Oh my gosh do we have to spell it out for you, your a freak, you were born a freak, raised as a freak and you will die a freak!

* * *

Those googly eyes are freakish! You have eyes only a mother would hate...matter fact everybody does hate it!"said Twinkleshine. Derpy's eyes began to get heavy with tears. "Y-your wrong...my mommy loves me...I'm not a freak either! Why are you being so mean to me, w-we were best friends."said Derpy as Twinkleshine bit her tail and tugged until she fell.

* * *

"Hey look girls, her cutie mark is a stupid bubble, Berry Punch is hilarious she really made it happen, what a freak! What kind of talent is that!" Twinkleshine and her friends laughed loudly at Derpy. "S-stop laughing at me! Stop calling me names! Leave me alone!"cried Derpy as she spread her wings and flew off in the wrong direction leading the birds with her. "Hey featherbrain, your going the wrong way, this is west, south is thataway."said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

"Stop calling me names! Stop it! I am not a freak!"she cried as she flew down to earth and sobbed letting the birds travel down with her. "Hello there, what's wrong? Can I play with your friends?"said a yellow coated mare with pink mane. Derpy lowered her ears and sniffled. "W-what's the matter?"she asked. "Why so you can make fun of me?"said Derpy.

* * *

The mare gasped and gave Derpy a hug. "Finally someone who can understand me...I'm Fluttershy. I was made fun of as well and until I found my real friends, cute little animals. "said Fluttershy. "C-can I be your friend? I don't have friends...it turns out my friends I thought I had is fake..."said Derpy frowning. "Oh of course I can be your friend. May I help you guide these birds?"said Fluttershy. "Uh...maybe you can teach them how to sing. I wouldn't want them to be disappointing their friends in the south."said Derpy.

* * *

Fluttershy nodded as she and Derpy flew towards the south. "This looks like a warm and dry place, mind if you go to the Sugar Cube Corner to pick up some sweets for them?"said Fluttershy. Derpy nodded and slammed into a tree. "Oh my goodness are you okay?"asked Fluttershy. "Ye-yes...I've been doing this my whole life..."said Derpy as she flew backwards into the sky. Derpy flew towards the sweet shop and crashed into the glass doo

r.

* * *

"Oh my, are you okay miss?"asked Mrs. Cake. "Yes..."said Derpy. "Hello! I'm Pinkie Pie I am looking for a job, and I saw that this place said Help Wanted. Mind if I demonstrate what I can do?"said Pinkie Pie unpacking her suit case. "Hi googly eyed mare, do you love faces?"said Pinkie Pie. Derpy was unsure of what to do so she shook her head 'yes'. Pinkie Pie frowned and waved her hoof in her face and revealed a silly face.

* * *

Derpy giggled happily and laughed. Pinkie Pie grabbed pie and smashed it in her face. Derpy laughed harder letting tears stream down her face. "Whoa, Pinkie Pie your hired."said Mrs. Cake giggling a little. "Yes! Thanks weird pony, what's your name?"said Pinkie. "Derpy Hooves!"said Derpy wiping her tears. "I need more apples to make pies! Go to the Apple Acres farm and grab a bunch of apples, I will pay you back."said Pinkoe. "Uh, thank you Pinkie."said Derpy fluttering away crashing into objects.

* * *

**Review! :D SMILE**


	6. Update

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO sorry for taking WAY TOO LONG to update these stories! The wait is very ridiculous and unreasonable! I am so bad for that, but I Pinkie Promise I will give more attention to this story making in the best ability I can manage.

Lately I been having a tough time where I live and things were getting out of control, but now I am in the calm and ready to write more stories and updates faster than usual. I have been planning ahead with my stories by the way.

For example: SPOILER ALERT!

Captivated 2: Horoscopes & Fortunes,

The Last Thing I Heard 2,

Possible

The Boy with the Tattoo aka The Girl with the Tattoo 2 :P,

and a new story Mirrors.

Also to add more excitement to my stories I will accept OCs with awesometastic personalities. I definitely need them for detain stories such as:

Captivated,

Wedding Cancelled,

Bonding Island,

And he other stories, actually. So grab your lightbulbs and send me those characters. Don't be shy I will take as much as I can carry. :) Okay that's all I have to say for now. I will Update very soon. Peace Out!


	7. Chapter 7: Princess Luna & Derpy Moment

New Chapter everybody! Huzzah! I totally forgot about this story so here it is!

Derpy flew past the clouds and bumped into a dark colored pony. They both darts towards the ground, landing with a thud. "Pray tell, art thou okay?"said Princess Luna lifting herself off the ground, then noticed Derpy's familiar appearance. "D-Derpy! Thank Celestia I found you once again. You were nowhere in sight at Ponyville."said Princess Luna.

"I moved to CloudsDale actually, and the first five seconds...I didn't enjoy it. I missed being at the castle to tell you the truth."said Derpy frowning. Princess Luna looked down at the grass and smirked slightly. "I know what you mean, I, too, missed your company. I went to search for you the minute you stepped outside, but...I thought your time had came to past."she said lowered her head and ears.

"What?"she said with a puzzled look. "Worry not about it, so, tell me about your time in the new world of Equestria. Have any exciting experiences?"said Princess Luna sitting on the ground, pitting her hooves on her cheeks. "Exciting?! Ha, crashing into objects is more exciting than this place. Everybody is so mean to me. I've been around kind people for too long to remember being made fun of. Now it hurts."said Derpy.

Princess Luna rubbed her hooves on her head. "Derpy, you are free to return back to where you came. We are still your legal guardian. Come, stay with us and you shall be happy once more."said Princess Luna smiling. Derpy thought about it for a moment. Then she made up her mind and shook her head 'no'. Princess Luna gasped in sadness, then lowered her ears.

"I'm sorry Princess Luna, but if I'm going to one day take care of myself, I have to practice doing so. I really want to accept your offer, but I'm taking a vow-" Princess Luna dropped to the floor and held onto Derpy's legs, making a puppy eyes look at her.

"Nay Derpy! Don't take a vow to be apart from me and my sister. We miss you very much! In fact, your the only pony who is different from all the others. Your greatly more determined than any other ponies out there, because of your individually. You seem to carry more than one talent, you might even require two cutie marks. Will you ever visit us again?"said Princess Luna.

Derpy smiled when she saw Princess Luna's tears falling out her eyes. She remembered when she was a young filly, Derpy use to cry and Princess Luna would wipe her tears away gently, so this is her chance to return the favor. Derpy wiped her tears away and gave Princess Luna a hug. "I won't leave you two. I can make a few appearance at the castle here and there if it will make you happy."said Derpy grinning.

"Huzzah! Oh dearest Derpy you are very special. Someday when your cutie mark arrives it will have a special design to match your golden heart."said Luna. Derpy laughed and sat up, turned around to show Luna a single bubble mark on her flank. "Princess Luna. I already have my cutie mark. It has been there for he longest. My special talent is bubbles, just like Berry Punch said."said Derpy.

Luna peered at the mark and chuckled. "Derpy, no pony had ever gained a talent about something like bubbles, for its not a destiny. Its for merrymaking. I know your eyes aren't well, but do you have the sense of feel?"said Luna. "W-what do you mean? This is a cutie mark right? One mark on one side of your flank. Check it out. It even turned dull over the years.

This is definitely a cutie mark."said Derpy. Luna lowered her head and scraped the sticker off. "The one by the name of Berry Punch had deceived you. For this is a sticker. I thought you put it on your flank for the fun of your childish quirks. Once you gain a true cutie mark, it doesn't grow old, nor turn dull. It remains the same bright color as you would first find it." Luna rubbed Derpy's back and watched Derpy covered her eyes in shame.

"How can I be so...blind."she cried out. "My precious Derpy-" Derpy spread her wings in anger, stepping away from Luna. "I'm not precious...don't call me good names anymore Princess Luna. I knew I couldn't get far in life as I thought I did. I have to return to the castle, and stay there until I'm old enough to leave."said Derpy closing her wings, and standing on the edge of the cliff.

Luna drew close to her as swift as she could and rubbed her head on Derpy's. They both gazed upon the night sky and stared at the stars. Luna finally thought of a way to cheer her up.

"Derpy, I may have seemed a little selfish on extending your stay at the castle. I thought at the time, you were mature and finally grown up enough to make that wonderful decision, but when I saw that you felt confidence in yourself I was glad to see your strength, that I didn't want you to take that away by treating you like, you were to be protected by all means. I learned that the hard way many years ago..."said Luna laying her stomach on the ground sadly.

Derpy looked up at the night princess and leaned her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I misguided you, I guess I was pretty selfish too for trying to be greater than what I really am. After my Mommy had tortured me my whole life, without me being aware of that until I was old enough to understand, I knew I wasn't ready for the big world to accept me. The way I am is just..." Derpy had tears swelling in her eyes, her mouth quivered and she cried out loudly.

Then she stood up and walked closer towards the edge of the cliff. "Derpy, mind your steps."said Luna arising the ground. Derpy moved her hoove in front off the other until it dangled over the cliff. She half closed her eyes to stare at the moon and the stars. Luna tried to slowly walk behind her. "Derpy, what are you thinking of? Y-your not going to-"

"Jump? No, I wasn't thinking that. Suicide is the coward's way out, I'm not a coward. I rather live my life striving to get where I want to go than die being a freak."said Derpy smiling. Luna smiled widely showing her sparkly teeth, she couldn't help herself but hug the gray and determined mare. Luna took flight in the air, and stretched out her hoove.

"Y-your want me to fly with you? But, nopony ever wants me to do that. I bump into things."said Derpy. Luna giggled and took her hoof. "I'll take my chances young one. Tonight, we shall roam the sky, shoot with the stars, and shine amongst the moon. The night will be ours, while Canterlot is asleep. Join me."said Luna smiling. Derpy flapped her wings as hard as she could to reach the same level as Luna. "Ok."said Derpy following her beloved Princess.

The two mares flew in the midnight blue sky, over the heads of the sleeping ponies below them. Their laughter filled the sky as they zoomed past clouds. Luna flew in front of the moon and made puppet shadows with her tail and laughed with Derpy. Derpy tried to do the same thing but fails with each shape. Princess Luna smiled and clapped her hooves, wishing there were more ponies to accompany her.

She looked around at the sleeping ponies and frowned. She landed on the ground eventually feeling of sudden sadness overtaken her. Derpy continued to make shadows and giggling above. She looks down at Luna's upset look and flew beside her. "Luna?"she said. Luna snooker her head and forces a smile on her face.

"There art nothing wrong. See I am still the cheerful Princess Luna you once knew."she said making her smile a little odd. Derpy's ear dropped and she lift one leg up. "Luna are you feeling alright?"said Derpy.

"Nay Derpy, I am not well. I feel so, alone sometimes. At night nothing much happens here. No pony is usually up this late either. You are the only mare who sometimes stay awake. I do wish somepony will one day stay up with me all night until the sun comes around."she said sadly, sparkly tears fell from her eyes and onto a puddle of tears already.

"Don't be sad Luna, the sun is bright and easy to see around than the night. In the morning we can play in the pool, all the candy stores are open, and everypony is around enjoying their day. You won't be lonely then."said Derpy. Luna angrily jerked her knees, digging at the dirt.

She laughed crazily and rolled her eyes. "B-but I sleep during the day most of the time, to be awake enough guiding all of my subjects. What does the day have that the night doesn't. I don't see anything special about it. Just bright annoying light everywhere."said Luna.

"Well now that you mentioned it, the daytime is so much better than night. Everybody is playing around and so many things the sun has to offer. The night is kinda boring Luna, sorry to say, but if the night has a night rainbow I would love that. I love rainbows that's why my favorite part of the day is Daytime!"said Derpy happily, and unaware of Luna's angry facial expression.

She stomped her hooves on the ground causing the earth to rumble. Derpy stepped back from Luna. "You betrayed us! You don't know what its like to be BORING and UNWANTED to every single subjects! Leave me!"she yelled shining her loud booming voice. Derpy frowned and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Princess Luna, maybe you should talk to Celestia about your struggles. She's your older sister, she should take actions."said Derpy. Luna fiercely turned her head and roared. "LEAVE ME! GET OUT OF HERE NOW DERPY!" Derpy's ears dropped once again, she stared into her once kind and gentle Princess's eyes, watching dispair and hurt bouncing around in her pupils.

She watched tears splash on the ground causing the dirt to be muddy. Derpy knew Luna wanted to just be alone, and not being nasty to her so Derpy turned her body around, still looking at Luna breathing heavily with her clenched teeth releasing hot smoke out as if she breathed fire, and fluttered away keeping in positive emotions inside of her.

Luna shook her head and held it with her hooves. "What hath I done? I just yelled at Derpy, perhaps I shall talk to my eldest sister. I hope Derpy isn't upset."said Luna flying after her. Derpy exhaled while flying past the clouds without bumping into them. "Derpy, can I talk to you?"said Luna. Derpy sucked her teeth and rolled her googly eyes.

She really wanted Luna to have time to herself before her anger worsens. "I don't want to talk, you need some time alone."said Derpy continuing to fly faster. "Nay, Derpy I been alone for too long every night. Please don't let this continue or...or I might fall into deep depression."said Luna.

Derpy lift her head up and tried to refrain herself from turning around. "No thank you Princess Luna, maybe tomorrow in the glorious sunshine."said Derpy flying closer to the ground then ending up bumping into a tree. Princess Luna stopped following Derpy and turned away.

"As you wish."she whispered softly. Derpy shook her head and rubbed it. "I-I can see *hic* see c-clearly now, *hic* the rain is gone *hic*"said a drunken mare coming towards Derpy. "I c-can see a-all *hic, hic* ooh excuse me dear."said another mare. Derpy got off her back and stand on her four hooves.

"Rarity? Berry Punch? Its been so long."said Derpy smiling to see hem once again. Rarity leaned to the side and collapse on Derpy's back. "Ooh, Derpy dear *hic* dear, good to see you sweetie, how's the *hic* how's the mustache?"she asked followed by giggling. "Mustache? No no, its me Derpy Hooves! Y'know from school."said Derpy prancing around.

"Honey don't cause *hic* cause an earthquake, sweetie I might vomit."said Rarity. "I know her she's the *hic* she's the freak with the stupid *hic* with the stupid wrong direction eyes. How's it going *hic* how's it going, bubble flank?"said Berry Punch leaning next to Rarity. Derpy lowered her head.

"I been having a tough time. Its my first time out here, and I'm already going back to the castle. I didn't get my cutie mark yet either. Why did you lie to me Berry Punch?"asked Derpy. Berry Punch hiccups and pat Derpy's mane. "I wanted you to enjoy your sticker *hic* your sticker until you realized it was not a cutie *hic* cutie mark you stupid, stupid bi-" Berry Punch fell asleep.

"Derpy, sweetie you should try *hic* grinding diamonds and drink it *hic* if you ignore the glass-like *hic* glass-like shards going down your throat *hic* your throat you will feel fine. Did you know I REALLY like your maaannneee?"said Rarity playing with her mane.

"Um, I will keep that in mind. And thank you. Rarity, can you help me get a cutie mark since Berry Punch failed?"asked Derpy. Rarity pulled on her curls then nodded. "T-tomorrow *hic* tomorrow...if you *hic* if you take a poor lady home on a cow *hic*."she laughed.

Derpy looked at her weak and wobbling hooves then agreed. She leaned Berry Punch and Rarity on her back and took flight. "Wheeeeeee! You *hic* you rock! Wooo hooo! Oh most wonderful *hic* wonderful of nights Derpy!" exclaimed Rarity. Derpy rolled her eyes and traveled to the Carousal Boutique.

LOL, I HAD TO ADD A FUNNY ENDING! ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. TI BE CONTINUED :) SMILE


End file.
